Sancho
Sancho is a permanent ally in Dragon Quest V. He joins the party at the start of the third and final generation. Appearance Personality Sancho very much fits the archetype of the friendly and loyal servant. Even as he speaks in a pronounced Castilian Spanish accent, he is much respectful of those he serves, including Pankraz and the other members of the Gothan royal family, and is thus extremely formal toward them. From the start of the game, he has been charged with keeping the Hero from harm as well as tending to his needs in Pankraz's place while the latter is occupied with other business. Little else is revealed until the Hero's return ten years later, when Sancho reacts with profound emotion upon their first encounter since the events in Whealbrook; he is overcome with joy when he recognizes the Hero (and Bianca, if she was the chosen bride). He is one of the first to express worry when the bride collapses from sheer exhaustion, and the first to gather intel on her health, which he then relays to the Hero. Sancho again reacts with great joy during the coronation and subsequent birth of the Hero's children; and once more with deep concern when the bride goes missing, He retains his desire to serve through every one of the game's major events; yet more than this, he holds the royal family as close as friends, and so will go to whatever lengths he can to ensure its success and happiness. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V Sancho is a longtime friend of Pankraz. He is first encountered in Whealbrook, where he is taking care of Pankraz's home. Later in generation 2, the Hero and Prince Harry discover that Whealbrook was razed and Sancho has since left. He is not seen again until the hero and his wife arrive at Gotha, where he introduces them to Prince Albert. Shortly after the hero is crowned and his wife gives birth to twins, the two end up missing after she is abducted. In the eight years that followed, Sancho and the twin children, Parry and Madchen, scoured the globe in search of the missing King and Queen. They eventually located the petrified form of the hero, and were able to restore him. As the hero and his children soon set out to find their mother, Sancho offered to accompany them in their journeys. Manga ''Tale of Zenithia Statistics Though but a servant, Sancho has high HP and decent Strength. His equipment starts off as some of the worst available in the game, and should be upgraded immediately if he is recruited. For weapons, Sancho uses axes, hammers, spears, and bows; and for armor, he has access to much of the game's low-to-mid-ranked equipment. For these reasons, Sancho is quite powerful, but his defence ranks poorly in the later game. He learns mostly defensive spells as he progresses, plus Thwack and Kerplunk. Thus, he is well-suited to the role of a backup fighter. Etymology Sancho's name may be an allusion to Sancho Panza, a fictional character in Miguel de Cervantes' legend of ''Don Quixote, who played the straight foil to the chivalrous, if somewhat absent-minded knight. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest V party members Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters